The Fury Family
The Fury Family is a bloodline of assassins located in Selden and in the Fey, dedicated to serving Drake Furoian. Members can either be born into it or marry into it. Newborns undergo rigorous tests, training, and conditioning, while those who marry into the Fury family have to pass a plethora of trials. History "Fury" is derived from Drake's last name, "Furoian". There was a main branch Then they grew huge and split into moar branches Then they died and there was only one branch Yurri will add things here later. Common Practices Trials The Fury family has deep beliefs rooted in strength. Anything showing weakness is promptly eliminated. Thus, they have created several trials to decide who gets to be a part of the family. All of these trials end in death if failed. After-Birth Trials Shortly after a Fury is born, they undergo several tests to weed out the weak and frail, as not only the weak are seen as shameful, embarrassing, and unwanted, but their existence is a defiance against Drake. Techniques differ throughout the ages, but one of the most common ones is tossing the newborn in water and seeing if it will swim. They may also make the baby ingest poisons most Eladrin are immune to and see how well their immune system is. If any newborns fail this test, they are usually killed on the spot. Because of this, most members of the Fury family do not develop connections with their newborn right away. If a child is made outside of wedlock, they are promptly killed to keep the bloodline "pure". Conditioning Final Trials Rituals for Marrying into the Family Marrying into the family is usually seen as very rare, because throughout the years, the knowledge of the Furys' existence has been made largely unknown. Incest To keep the bloodline pure, most members of the Fury family practiced incest. Oddly enough, incest in the Fury family also lessens the chances of a weak newborn appearing. Notable Members Sickly Aurelhyne Fury - The first Fury, found by Drake Furoian before his corruption. He was very sickly, but was nursed to good health by Drake. After Drake gets corrupted by the Dagger of Antivian, he was forced to have children with a nymph, and regressed rapidly into his sickly state. Willsworn Fury - A member of the Fury family who was kept alive by Dedecus to blackmail Valenae. He later journeys with several others. ??? Fury - A Fury that got smuggled out by her mother at a young age. She lived with her mother in the Feyl Forest before meeting Yislie and going on a journey with her. Unlike most other sickly Fury who are focused on more physical attacks, she specializes in healing magic and her healing magic has kept her alive. Aeschelon Fury - One of the sickly Fury. Lived around the same time as Ingus Fury. Not Sickly Elfina Fury - Aurelhyne's daughter. Raymeund Fury - The oldest child of the last Fury line. Helvetica Fury - Wolfram Fury - Sansina "Sansi" Fury - The fourth of child of the last Fury line. Shubin Fury - The fifth child of the last Fury line. Caelbrar Fury - The male of the twins, who make up the sixth and seventh of the Fury line. Is in an incestuous relationship with Caelyn. Caelyn Fury - The female of the twins, who make up the sixth and seventh of the Fury line. Is in an incestuous relationship with Caelbrar. Dedecus Fury - Willsworn's biological father. Ionia Fury - Willsworn's mother, but not biological mother. Ingus Fury - Looks like Wolfram, with left side of face is bandaged up. Quiet, aloof, and cruel. Known in his lifetime as an executioner. Lived in the same time period as Aeschelon and constantly hunts him. Yislie Fury - A turncoat Fury. She comes across ??? and they evade the Fury family. Shortly after, they attempt to break the Fury curse together. Misc. Will Alturisme - Will Alturisme briefly dated Helvetica Fury to get closer to the family so that he could kill them. As Kleiss Blackhawk, he also had romantic feelings for Sansina when they traveled together on The Enforcer, but was betrayed by her for the price on his head. He did not know that she was a Fury until he encountered her at the Fury mansion, with his Blackhawk disguise off.